Jackie Rhys
Jackie Rhys is a 10 year old Caucasian-American orphan boy who was struggling to survive the cruelty and Harsh events of the Universal Generation Occupation of Earth during The Galactic War's Second Era. It was mentioned by him that after he became 4, his mom and dad were mercilessly Slaughter by the Universal Generation, during the Soran Massacre, leaving him to live on as an Orphan child, within the state of North Carolina, before meeting 8 year old Rita Kelnor, in 2183 and 1 year old Johnny Lok, in 2184. Personality Bio 'Birth and Escape from Wilmington' Jackie Rhys was born by Emma and Dan Rhys during the Galactic War on planet Earth, from Wilmington North Carolina, In the year 2173 on the 4th of February. Having to be born during the Occupation of Earth, he remained with his parents Emma and Dan In Wilimington until age 3, when the Siege began to take a toll on the city, On the night of August 1st in the year 2176, the family slipped out of Wilmington in order to seek refuge with their newly born son in the mountains. Jackie spent the most of his child hood in the Mountains until he reached age 6, where he became curious on the where abouts on why him and his family are hiding all the time, but is eventually saddened when his father mentioned that the R.F.F.S.7 were killing every one on the planet, and were going after them too, and how they would suffer the same fate as those of the dead. At that very time during the same day, Jackie also managed to hear several battles in the far distance coming from Wilmington, and beyond, where than his father mentions that it was Gurrilla attacks and military operations against Invading Universal Generations stating that the Military and Resistance had made an attempt to hold the city and keep it under the control of Earth, this would sadly come to a tragic conclusion, when the very next day his home town of Wilmington get wiped out, completely, while he was on a hunting trip with his father, the very next day, revealing that the Earth Resistance had completly lost at Wilmington and the MoonWalkers have now started racing forces into the country side, and later into the mountains. 'Loss of Parents' As the sun began to set over the Mountains on the Dawn of November 2179, Jackie at age 6 was making his way home through the forest with a large supply of fish, that he caught with the help of his father, and was spotted by a Raider Drop Ship that was patrolling the sky, and was forced to run into the woods while receiving fire from the Drop Ship, although Jackie was able to narrowly escape the blasts from the dropship, the transport soon began to deploy Universal Generation Infantry on to the ground and began to track down Jackie, as he tried his best to hide from them using the trees, bushes and rocks towards his advantage, however just as a Shark Sniper was about to spot him the shark is blown away by his father wielding a Captured Universal Generation Tyrus Assault Rifle, unfortunalty even though Jackie was able to escape unharmed Dan was shot in the arm and Vanished sometime during the fire fight, while attempting to lore the R.F.F.S.7 towards his postion instead of his sons. Jackie continued to run through the woods while his father kept the R.F.F.S.7 busy, until the shots ceased, he attempted to return to his parent;s camp only to find the Camp ransacked and overran by R.F.F.S.7 Androids, while searching around for any other survivors from the Camp site. At that very moment Jackie Literally almost gave away his position after he accidently steppted on a Twig causing a loud Snap sound to gain the Moon Walkers Attention, and caused him to Run far from the Camp while being fired upon by 2 Shark's on the Camp grounds. Jackie managed to take cover in the bushes, not far from the Camp as the Moon Walkers closed in to inspect the Bushes with a Hunter, in order to burn them, the sounds of Gun Fire in the far Distance is heard and draws the Moon Walkers away from Jackie giving him a chance to escape deeper into the Forest. As the sounds of Guns eventually Faded away in the Distance, Jackie was left in Tears Grieving and Mouring over the death of his parents, and the Destruction of his own home town of Wilmington. Jackie would spend about 2 years on his own in the Mountains while Evading R.F.F.S.7 Raider dropships and ground Patrols, while surviving on his Parent's stash that he managed to retrieve 8 months later from the ruined camp. '3 Years later' ''Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Children Category:Children during the Galactic War Category:Characters who are of American Decent